


Enough

by nefarious_irusu



Series: One-Word Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Short, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “My Yuuri; I'm here.”I will continue to project onto these poor, lovely characters until this wave of crippling depression and anxiety passes.





	Enough

“I need you.”

The frantic way the words were spoken made Viktor snap his head up immediately, taking in a sharp breath. Yuuri stood before him, vibrating within himself, hands fiddling with his long sleeves.

“Viktor, I need you.”

It was routine. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, steering him somewhere safe. Not physically safe- Yuuri was always physically safe in Viktor's care- but somewhere mentally safe. They ended up in a quiet room, an office that had been unused and empty since Viktor had begun skating under Yakov.

“My Yuuri; I'm here.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri down onto the carpeted floor, gathering him into an embrace. He kissed the top of Yuuri's head as his body began to shake, uneven breaths wracking his frame as Viktor rocked him slowly.

“It's all too much,” Yuuri croaked.

“I'm here, love. It's okay now; you're safe here.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, but it didn't serve to stop his trembling. “Everything is cave-caving i-in.”

“Deep breaths, love. Try to breathe with me.”

“M’trying…”

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's chest, rubbing smooth, even circles between his collarbone and pectorals. “I know, and you're doing so well, my love.”

“I feel sick,” Yuuri whispered, his body shaking more violently.

“Are you going to vomit?” Viktor asked, scanning the room for a trash can.

Yuuri shook his head frantically, rocking in place. “No, my… my head. It's pounding. My stomach is churning. But I'm not going… to throw up.”

Viktor nodded, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder and kissing him through his shirt. “I'm here, and you're safe. You're going to be okay.” He paused a moment, trying to gauge if Yuuri was able to speak to him yet. “Did something bring it on, honey?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I-" He shook his head again, shrugging. “I've been on edge all day and… I'm nervous for the upcoming competition and… what will happen if I don't do well.”

“Oh, my darling.” Viktor pet Yuuri's hair, following the action with a kiss. “You will do wonderfully. I am proud of you as long as you skate your best, and skate with your heart.”

“But what if it's not enough and I don't place?”

Viktor rubbed Yuuri's back in even motions, feeling his breaths getting erratic again. “Then you will had another chance at the next one,” he soothed. “I am always proud of you, no matter what.”

Yuuri hiccupped, nodding slowly. “My head isn't good at accepting it when you say that.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting the touch linger as he spoke. “I know, my love. I'll tell you as much as you need to hear it. I'll show you over and over again. I love you, and I will always be proud of you.”

“I love you, Viktor.”


End file.
